


Poslední zima, poslední noc

by Mikhail



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Zasazeno před hrou samotnou, spekulativní fikce o "první vlně" snažící se držet kánonu.-Vyslali je do mrtvého města. Bojovat bitvu, která byla už dávno prohraná.





	Poslední zima, poslední noc

Díval jsem se skrz vymlácené okno ven na padající sníh a na kratičký moment se mi v hrudníku usadil takřka nostalgický pocit. Uvědomoval jsem si, že to je jen projev spánkové deprivace. Přesto jsem ten pocit uvítal s otevřenou náručí. Moji malou meditaci ale ukončil výkřik následovaný několika výstřely někde poblíž. Přál jsem si, aby se ten nešťastník už neozval. Abych mohl ještě chvilku zůstat u malého ohně, který jsem si rozdělal v jedné z mnoha opuštěných obytných budov. Jenže to vlastně bylo jedno. Stejně se zvednu a půjdu ven. Možná mě už konečně zabijí, ale kdybych nešel, musel bych žít s pocitem, že jsem možná nepomohl nějakému civilistovi. Ne že bych byl kdovíjaký filantrop, jen jsem už nějaký ten týden věděl, že se odtud živý nedostanu. Ne když celý střed Manhattanu prohlásili pohlaváři za ztracený. Za temnou zónu, kterou vojáci obšancovali betonovými bloky a ostnatým drátem.  
  
Moje buňka byla rozprášena krátce potom. Když jsme si uvědomili, že jsme v pasti a pomoc nepřijde, šla morálka prudce dolů. Po několika dnech nám nepomohl ani špičkový výcvik. Nejdřív přišel vztek. Na lidi, kteří za celým útokem stojí a pak ten méně racionální. Na vládu, která nezvládla epidemii zabránit, na naše velitele, kteří nás sem poslali a neřekli, že bojujeme v bitvě, která je dávno prohraná. A naším primárním nepřítelem je virus, který ani nevidíme. Na armádu, která nás uvěznila v téhle těžko uvěřitelné realitě. Vztek byl ale lepší než zoufalství. Ve vzteku je člověk neopatrný, ale pořád má pud sebezáchovy. Zoufalství, které ho nahradilo, bylo mnohem podvratnější. Přestávali jsme shánět jídlo, přestávali jsme se starat, jestli někdo objeví naše útočiště. Přestávalo nám záležet na sobě navzájem i na nás samých. V přestřelkách s místními gangy, kterým nenaháněl hrůzu ani virus, ani naše zbraně, jsme zbytečně riskovali.  
  
První byl Garry. Kulka do hlavy od odstřelovače, kterého považoval za vyřízeného, byla alespoň rychlá a milosrdná. James ho následoval o tři dny později, a dopadl podstatně hůř. Dostal zásah z brokovnice a pro něj spíš bohužel ne natolik zblízka, aby ho to na místě zabilo. Trvalo dalších dvacet minut, než jsem s Carol vyřídil zbytek z té party sviní a James tam celou dobu ležel. Při vědomí. Všichni tři jsme věděli, že to je pro něj konečná, ale byla to Carol, kdo nakonec měl ty koule a udělal, co bylo třeba. Tu noc celou probrečela. Neměl jsem sílu ani na to jí něco říct. Dva dny neřekla ani slovo a pak se mi najednou otevřela. Vyprávěla mi o sobě, svojí práci a rodině. Myslím, že nechtěla strávit svoje poslední dny s někým, kdo o ní nic neví. Byl to vlastně docela příjemný večer. Když mi řekla o sobě, požádala mě o totéž. Vyhověl jsem.  
  
Než mě SHD aktivovala coby spícího agenta, tak jsem měl vlastně skvělý život. Měl jsem slušnou práci ve státní správě, dobré zdravotní pojištění pro sebe i rodinné příslušníky a měl jsem dlouholetého přítele, kterého jsem chtěl o Vánocích požádat o ruku. Bylo příjemné někomu vykládat všechny tyhle věci. Nutilo mě to vzpomínat na to dobré. Taky jsem si ale znovu vzpomněl na to, že David neví, kde jsem. Touhle dobou bude doma sledovat zprávy plné teroristického útoku na New York. Přemýšlel jsem, jak to asi vypadá zvenčí. Pohled z okna připomínal spíš apokalypsu. Ohořelé vraky aut, opuštěné sanitky a náklaďáky s logem krizového centra. Všude se válí plastové pytle které jsou v lepším případě plné kontaminovaného biologického odpadu a v horším v nich rozeznám povšechný tvar lidského těla. Bude to znít absurdně, ale až když jsem Carol vyprávěl o sobě, tak jsem si uvědomil, že už Davida nikdy neuvidím. Do té chvíle jsem si myšlenky na domov asi ani nechtěl připouštět. Dal bych cokoliv za možnost se s ním aspoň rozloučit. Možná už nás ti venku odepsali nadobro. Někdo zazvonil u dveří našeho domu a řekl mu, že jsem zemřel během služby vlasti. Měl jsem si ho vzít dřív, dostal by aspoň víc peněz než jen moji životní pojistku. A věděl by, že jsem to s ním myslel vážně.


End file.
